Skywolf
by Gray Jedi 4000
Summary: Shmi Skywalker never died, due to an ancient secret of the Skywalkers. And that secret will soon be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys, me again. Just a quick disclaimer-I don't own Star Wars.**

Ahsoka was having a midnight training session when her master went into shock.

He suddenly froze, just staring off into the distance. Ahsoka almost fell over from swinging her lightsaber up to stop herself from cutting her Skyguy in half.

"Skyguy, don't _do_ that! You scared me!"

He didn't respond. Ahsoka slowly followed his line of sight.

There, on the top step of the staircase to the Jedi Temple, moving towards them, was a wolf.

It had a coat of dappled silver and black. Its graceful form and movement seemed to send ripples of liquid moonlight through its fur. The sliver shone with the light of the stars and the black seemed to be as deep as the blue of the night sky. And somehow, Ahsoka knew it would not harm them. _She_ would not harm them.

Anakin slowly walked towards the wolf, as if in a trance. But he was far from relaxed. Ahsoka noticed his breath coming hard and tears in his eyes. That was impossible. Her master didn't cry. Even when he broke down from grief after a nightmare. Even when pain wracked his body. There were no tears. There were never tears.

Then the wolf changed.

She slowly lifted up _,_ became _human._ Long brown hair, a kind face. Then Anakin was running towards her, tackling her in a hug. And _sobbing._ His voice was full of anguish and a strange, tortured _happiness_. Impossible. This was the Hero with No Fear. The man who could not break. How did just the sight of this mysterious woman-who was now seeming to comfort him-make him shatter into a million pieces?

" _Mom!_ " A strangled sob choked out of his mouth with the word, the sound of a man who had had his heart broken and then put back together. Ahsoka froze. The word was only three letters, one syllable, but it held so much meaning, so much depth.

 _She's his_ mother? _This is just too weird._

"Um, Master?" She hated to interrupt, but if she didn't get answers, she was going to explode.

"What? Oh, sorry! I should have introduced you! My bad. Ahsoka, this is my mother, Shmi Skywalker." Shmi smiled warmly. "Mom, this is my Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka waved and looked sheepish. "But...how did you survive, Mom? I mean-I saw you die!"

Oh, so _that's_ what this was all about.

Wait a second.

"Um, Master? You mean she's dead?"

"Uh, well, you see-"

Shmi cut him off. "What he saw that night was an illusion. A very powerful, very smart illusion."

"Wait. An _illusion?"_

Anakin spoke this time. "We should go inside. I don't want to be out here in the cold night air unless we're training or on a mission or whatever, and the Council will want to meet you, Mom."

"Yes, let's."

Ahsoka decided she like Shmi. Her Force signature gave off a warmth and a silent strength that you didn't see often. She seemed to have a candor that was also rare.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so so sorry. This was kind of hard - writer's block and all that. How long has it been? *starts sweating***

* * *

After a long meeting with the Council with many loopholes and mysteries still unsolved, Anakin, his mother, Ahsoka, and Senator Amidala were sitting in various positions on a blanket on the rooftop of the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka had wondered about the Senator, until Anakin had changed to wolf form, a big black lupine male, and curled up with his head on her lap. Apparently, Wolf Anakin liked cuddles a lot more than Human Anakin did. The older woman smiled while watching her son (her _son!_ ) and Senator Amidala together. The senator scratched the wolf's neck, just like he was a large, tame dog. Which, in a way, she supposed he was.

"They're sweet together, aren't they?" The woman's soft voice brought Ahsoka out of her thoughts.

"Yes, yes they are. Can I ask you a question? Actually a lot of questions?"

Shmi smiled. "Of course. You have seen our secrets - it is only natural for you to be curious."

"Okay, first off. What's up with the whole 'illusion' thing?"

Anakin's mother laughed, a sweet warm laugh. "Skywolves - for that is what we call ourselves - have the power to make it look like what isn't there is, and what is there isn't. The illusionary power is caused by something we don't understand - something we call magic."

This startled the young Padawan. " _Magic?_ "

Shmi smiled. "It is only a name, Ahsoka. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright...What about the Council? Why didn't you tell them straight?"

Anakin's mother's eyes looked far away, on past the horizon. "Skywolves have many enemies, and many potential enemies. Secrecy is our greatest ally. It always has been." She smiled, and her eyes came back to the here and now. "And besides. If the world knew about us, the government would be bound to place a heap of restrictions and laws on us. Skywolves only follow their own rules and the rules of their clan."

Huh. Ahsoka had wondered why Anakin clashed with the Council so much.

"Oh. Okay, what about-" Ahsoka was suddenly interrupted by a shout from Padme. Anakin quickly turned back to human and knelt next to her.

"Are you alright?"

Shmi added her voice. "What happened?"

Her son beckoned her over. She knelt down by the Senator, who was cradling her hand in her other hand. He didn't say anything, just gently pried Padme's hurt hand and showed it to her.

"Oh, no," was all she said after looking at it.

"What?" The Padawan's voice was full of both dread and curiosity.

Anakin beckoned her over too. Ahsoka knelt down between her Master and Shmi to see four small puncture wounds in the Senator's right hand - two on each side, located in between the thumb and the first finger. They weren't random - the ones on either side seemed to be across from each other.

Bite marks.

"How did this happen?" Shmi asked her son.

"I-I don't really know. I guess she moved her hand while I was yawning or something. It was an accident! I swear!"

"I know it was an accident. You would never intentionally bite someone."

"Lick them, maybe…" Ahsoka added. Shmi smiled at that.

"What's going to happen to me?" the Senator interrupted. "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with me mutating, but how is it going to happen?"

"Well…" Anakin replied. "You may want to take a sick day tomorrow. You'll really want it."

That scared the senator. "What will happen?"

Anakin gently stroked her hair to calm her down. "You'll feel weak, be sensitive to light and smells. It's normal, and as long as your apartment stays quiet and you have the curtains drawn, you should be fine. You should probably just sleep it off."

"Will I throw up? Or feel like it?"

"Thankfully, no."

Senator Amidala let out a relieved sigh. "What happens after that?"

"You'll see." He smiled gently at her. "Just relax. The whole process starts when the sun comes up."

"That's usually when it starts," she murmured, leaning her head against Anakin for comfort. Anakin draped his arms around her, his nose resting on the Senator's head. Their eyes were closed, and they enjoyed this one moment of serenity before Padme asked Anakin something that was pressing on her mind.

"Do I smell like food to you?"

The company burst into laughter. "No, just like a human," Anakin answered, bringing on another round of laughter. The atmosphere relaxed, dispelling the tension from the announcement. Padme leaned against Anakin, and they started talking again.


End file.
